


Seeing Red

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-War
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savaştan geriye kalan kahramanlar ve düşmanlar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Önerilen müzik: Michael Nyman - Gattaca - The Departure

“James?”  
  
Başımı kaldırarak karşımdaki adama baktım. Şömine ateşinin aydınlattığı bir kanapede, bana yaklaşmak istercesine öne eğilerek oturuyordu, parmakları arasında tuttuğu ateşviskisi şişesi yarı yarıya boştu ve bu da yanaklarının hafifçe kızarmasına neden olmuştu. İyi birkaç yemeği kaçırmış gibi, zayıf, çökmüş yüzü bir-iki günlük bir sakalla gölgelenmişti. Neredeyse omuzlarına kadar inen uzun, siyah saçlarından birkaç perçem zarifçe gözlerine düşüyordu.   
  
Cevap vermek yerine, uzun uzun onu inceleyerek, yukarıda, hala yastığımın altında olan fotoğraf albümünde, annemle babamın arasında neşeyle gülen genç adamın fotoğrafıyla arasında bir bağ bulmaya çalıştım. Gri gözleri, şu anda da sarhoşluktan, o gün olduğu gibi pırıl pırıl parlıyor olabilirdi, yüzünde de hala bir zamanlar çok yakışıklı olduğunu hatırlatan izler vardı. Ama geri kalanı tamamen yabancı, kırık bir parodi gibiydi.  
  
Vaftiz babam, gene öne doğru eğilerek bana baktı ve “J-James?” diye duyulur duyulmaz fısıldadı.  
  
Onu duymamazlıktan geldim. Oturduğum yerde, kıpırdamadan ona bakmaya devam ediyordum. Omuzları ve ince kolları hala aynı formunda gibiydiler, ama sıvanmış kollarından Azkaban damgaları teninde gözüküyordu. Bu dövmelerin tüm vücudunu kapladığını biliyordum, pek onları saklamaya niyetli olmasa da, özellikle bakılmasından hoşnut olmadığını da biliyordum.  
  
O da eskisi gibi olmadığını biliyordu. Eskisi gibi olmadığını, ara sıra, yılın çoğu zamanını en az onun kadar perişan gözükerek geçiren Remus Lupin’e ve yılın tüm zamanını hiç renk vermeden, dimdik durarak geçiren Severus Snape’e attığı bakışlardan anlıyordum. Genç değildiler. Benim yaşımda değildiler. En yakın arkadaşlarını kaybetmişler, öteki tarafından ihanete uğramışlardı. Telafi edilemez seçimler yapmışlar, dönülmeyecek yollara girmişlerdi. En iyi bildikleri şekilde yaşamaya çalışmışlar, ancak başarılı olamamışlardı.  
  
Yanımda oturan Lupin’in, yan bir bakışla beni süzdüğünün farkındaydım, bana çaktırmadan, alçak bir mırıltıyla Sirius’un elinden şişeyi almaya çalışıyordu. Sirius, elbette ki onu duyamıyordu, birkaç isabetli dost mırıltısını çözemeyecek kadar çok sarhoştu, itiraz edercesine kaşları çatılmıştı.  
  
Onun yanında ise, hayrettir, nasıl olduysa olmuş, Snape oturuyordu. Arkadaşlarımın, Yoldaşlık’ın ve büyücülük dünyasının büyük bir bölümünün yapmakta olduğu gibi, bir yerlerde sızmak, kutlama yapmak veya çılgınca sevişmek yerine, Severus’un hala bu saate kadar yanımızda kalmış olması ilginçti. Belki de nereye gitse buradan daha iyi- daha beter bir ortam bulamayacağını düşündüğündendi, Hogwarts’ta zindanlarda bile şenlikler döndüğünden emindim.  
  
Ateşviskisine hiç benzeyemeyen, oldukça koyu renk bir şişe de onun ellerindeydi, kanapenin en ateş görmeyen ucunda, köşeye sinmiş, karanlık bir yosun gibi mutsuz, memnunsuz ve daha çok da depresif bir ifadeyle boşluğu süzüyordu, siyah gözleri arada sırada okunamaz bir ifadeyle parlıyordu, Sirius’un fısıltısını duymuş olmalıydı.  
  
“A-ama-b-bu J’mes-d’il’mi M-Moony?” diye çocuk gibi mutsuz bir mırıltıyla itiraz ediyordu Sirius, “P-Prongs-bi’şey’söyle..”  
  
“Sirius çok sarhoşsun, hadi artık..” diye nazik bir tonla kesti onu Remus, bana bakış atan açık kahverengi gözlerinde endişeye benzer bir ifade görebiliyordum, artık Sirius’a nasıl bakıyorsam. Zavallı Azkaban kaçağının bunun üzerine etmesi gereken ikinci laf, annemin adıydı ve işte o zaman herhalde Severus da aynen böyle öldürürcesine bakacaktı.  
  
Ama başını çevirip çocukluk düşmanına bakışlarını diken Snape şimdi de zaten öldürürcesine bakıyor gibiydi.  
  
Üzüldüğümü veya kızdığımı zannediyorlardı herhalde ama ben aldırış bile etmiyordum. Ne var yani? Babam. James Potter. Ölmeden önce karısını ve çocuğunu kurtarmayı başaramamış, tıpatıp benzediğim genç adam. Sahip çıksın diye arkada bıraktığı en yakın arkadaşı, oğlunu kendisinden ayıramıyorsa ne olmuş yani. Beni Karanlık Lord diye de çağırabilirlerdi. Ki çağıranlar da oldu. Gene umrum olmadı.  
  
Evet, gözlerim, Severus. Lily. Evans. Potter. Annem. Ben onun gözlerini almışım. Biliyoruz. Tükürür gibi Sirius’a bakmayı kesebilirsin artık.  
  
Bazen merak ediyorum, gerçekten James ve Lily burada olsaydı bu üçlüye ne derlerdi acaba. Oldukça şaşkın olacakları kesin. Babamın hayalimdeki bana benzer görüntüsü şaşkın bir sırıtışla, utanmış gibi eliyle saçlarının arkasını karıştırıyor, yanında kollarını kavuşturarak inatçı bir ifadeyle annem bizi süzüyor. Çok güzel, derin yeşil gözleri var. Tıpkı benimkiler gibi. En azından öyle olmalı. Yoksa hayatımı kurtarmak, hayatta Severus’un umru olmazdı, biliyorum. Yazık ki kızıllık miras alamamışım, yoksa Severus da beni Evans olarak çağırabilirdi.  
  
Ben de sarhoş olmuş olmalıyım. Ron ve diğer Weasley’ler gibi bağıra çağıra merdivenlerde şarkı söyleyeceğimi zannediyordum, oysa ki kafam oldukça açık ve net. Savaş boyunca düşünemediğim, geriye ertelediğim ne varsa, bir bir gözümün önüne düşüyor.  
  
Ben Voldemort’u öldürdüm. Artık daha fazla hapis hayatı yaşamak zorunda değilim. Savaş bitti.  
  
Niye öyleyse kendimi ölmüş ev sahibesinin çoraplarına ağlayan Kreacher’dan beter hissediyorum? Yoksa bir parçam Voldemort’la beraber mi öldü? Yara izimin sancılarını ve o korkunç kabusları özlüyor olamam.  
  
Üzgün hissediyorum. Boş.   
  
Bir şeyler yapmalıyım. Bu duygu hiç hoş değil. Kafamı kaldırıp hala mızıklanan Sirius’a bakıyorum.   
  
Yüzümde oluşan gayriihtiyarı bir sırıtışla, Severus’unkine benzediğini umduğum bir şekilde tek kaşımı kaldırarak, ateşviskisi şişemi Sirius’a doğru uzatıyorum. “Evet Padfoot, seni yaşlı köpek, benim, James! Yasak Orman’a sızıp Moony’i çıkaralım mı?”  
  
Remus şok halde bana bakıyor, “Harry gerçekten-..”  
  
Severus ise bir kapan gibi ağzını kapatarak, öfkeyle dişlerini birbirine çarpıyor, “Başlama bile Potter!”  
  
Viskimin dibini dikerek, şişeyi ateşe atıyorum, alevler korlanarak parlıyor, ayağa fırlıyorum. “Ne? Görünmezlik Pelerini’ni alabiliriz, biraz eğlence olur..”  
  
Sirius’un aptallaşmış ifadesi, çatılmış kaşlarla bana bakıyor, ellerimi ceplerime sokarak omuzlarımı silkiyorum, daha rahat bir tavırla durmaya çalışıyorum, elim, hatırlayınca saçlarımın arkasına gidiyor. “Ne dersin Pads? Göle girip dev mürekkepbalığını çıkarabiliriz!”  
  
Sirius birdenbire daha ayık gözükerek utanmış bir ifadeyle başını eğiyor. Remus yüzünü ovuşturuyor. Severus burnundan alaylı bir ses çıkarıyor, “Berbat taklit Po- _Harry_ .”  
  
Aniden öfkeleniyorum. Çenem sertçe yukarı kalkmış, başım dik, kollarım kavuşmuş, tepelerinden tüm öfkemle, mümkün olsa gözlerimden ateşler saçtığımı hissederek hayatımdaki önemli bu üç adama bakıyorum.   
  
“Umrumda DEĞİL Severus, berbat durumdayız ve sanırım biraz olsun eğlenceyi HAK ettik!” İsmi ağzımda teklemeden dönüyor, öfkeyle ayağımı yere vuruyorum, “Büyü biraz! Asi genç gibi davranmaktan vazgeç ve bana katılmaya çalış!”  
  
O kadar sert konuşmuyorum ama niye bilmiyorum, üçü de bu defa gerçek bir şok halinde bana bakıyorlar. Hayatımda ilk kez, Severus Snape’in ağzını açıp, konuşamadan kaldığını görüyorum. Hayalet görmüşe benziyor.  
  
Sirius fısıldıyor, “İşte _bu_ , gerçek bir taklitti.”  
  
Şaşkın, gözlerimi kırpıştırıyorum, ancak bulanık görmeye başlıyorum, gözlerimin dolduğunun farkında bile değilim.  
  
Ne garip. Yıllarca annemden miras aldığımı söyledikleri, bir tek gözlerim değilmiş meğerse. Küçük, çarpık bir gülümseme dudaklarımı kaplıyor, bir yerlerde Lily Evans’a, meşhur öfkesi için teşekkür ediyorum. Ne de olsa özellikle bu üçüne haddini bildirmek için, kızıl saçlı bir cadının cesareti gerekiyor.


End file.
